


1O songs challenge: Solangelo

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cute, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Ten Songs Meme
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Scritta come regalo per l'Epifania per una mia cara amica]Sfida.1 - Scegli un personaggio, una coppia o un fandom.2 - Apri la tua cartella di musica e seleziona la modalità di riproduzione casuale e fai partire.3 - Scrivi una drabble-flashfic che sia collegata alla canzone che sta andando. Hai tempo fino al termine della canzone per terminare la drabble: inizi con l’inizio della canzone e finisci quando finisce, niente esitazioni! Non importa quanto scombussolata è la tua drabble.4 - Scrivine 10, poi pubblicale.---------------------------------------------[1] Monster - Skillet[2] How to save a life - The Fray[3] Just a Dream - Nelly[4] Don't you worry child - Swedish House Mafia[5] Listern to you heart - Roxette[6] This Song is about you - Olly Murs[7] Il tango della gelosia - Vasco Rossi[8] Guerriero - Marco Mengoni[9] Bring me to life - Evanescence[10] Stay with me - Sam Smith
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace





	1O songs challenge: Solangelo

**_Sfida._ **   
_1 - Scegli un personaggio, una coppia o un fandom.  
2 - Apri la tua cartella di musica e seleziona la modalità di riproduzione casuale e fai partire.  
3 - Scrivi una drabble-flashfic che sia collegata alla canzone che sta andando. Hai tempo fino al termine della canzone per terminare la drabble: inizi con l’inizio della canzone e finisci quando finisce, niente esitazioni! Non importa quanto scombussolata è la tua drabble.  
4 - Scrivine 10, poi pubblicale._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Monster – Skillet**

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

_Perché rimani? Tu non appartieni a questo posto_  
Nico si portò le mani a coprirsi le orecchie, cercando di non ascoltare. Le Ombre di notte si insinuavano nella sua mente più che di giorno. Di notte, lui era più vulnerabile al loro richiamo.   
_Sei un figlio degli Inferi, Nico. Sei una parte di noi._  
 _Non è vero_ , provò a ribattere il giovane, ma le parole gli morivano in gola. Aveva ucciso un semidio e lasciato morire Ottaviano. Era davvero così diverso da loro? _Lasciati andare, Nico. Sei un mostro, non puoi restare qui. La tua esistenza mette in pericolo tutti  
_ Sarebbe così facile abbandonarsi alle Ombre, chiudere gli occhi e non riaprirli più. Sarebbe come ritornare nel Tartaro, nel fiume Cocito.   
_Sei un mostro, come noi. Lasciati andare, figlio di Ade. Accettaci…  
_ Era quasi tentato di farlo, ma un’altra voce, più chiara, più viva, lo riportò indietro.  
‘’ Mister Morte, non credere di poter scomparire quando _io_ sono di turno in infermeria!’’

**How to save a life – The Fray**

_Try to slip past his defense_ _  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
  
  
_

‘’ Certo che non sei un tipo facile – borbottò Will, seduto di fianco al letto di Nico – Ti avevo detto niente viaggi nell’ombra, ma ovviamente Mister Morte non mi ha ascoltato. Così sei finito di nuovo in infermeria. ’’  
‘’ Ci sono abituato, Solace. Sono quattro anni che ho degli incidenti con i viaggi nell’ombra. Una volta finii sulla Muraglia cinese.’’  
‘’ Aneddoto molto carino, Mister Morte. Ma il dottore qua sono io, e nelle tue attuali condizioni riprovare ad usare i tuoi poteri da figlio degli Inferi equivale a comprare un biglietto di sola andata per l’Ade.‘’  
‘’ Non succederà, so badare a me stesso ’’ ribatté secco il moro, cercando di alzarsi dal letto. Ma era troppo debole, e per poco non cadde a terra. Solo il tempestivo intervento di Will gli impedì di cadere.   
‘’ Oh, lo vedo Mister Morte. Non riesci neppure a reggerti in piedi. ‘’   
Nico aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
‘’ Non chiamarmi Mister Morte.’’   
‘’ Ehi, è un nomignolo simpatico. ‘’  
‘’ Ti sembro tipo da nomignoli simpatici? ‘’ chiese retorico il figlio di Ade, scostandosi appena da lui.   
‘’ Beh, se vuoi il mio parere, mi sembri il classico tipo burbero, ma che sotto sotto ha un cuore tenero.’’   
_‘’ E sei fragile come il vetro, ti nascondi tra i morti e crei delle barriere per non farti ferire ‘’_ pensò, ma data la natura scostante del suo paziente, Will pensò bene di tenere quel pensiero per sé.   
‘’ Parli come una delle sorelle di Piper.’’  
‘’ Ehi, Afrodite e Apollo hanno un buon rapporto sai? Ora, però, passiamo alle cose serie. Segui attentamente Mister Morte, ok? Niente viaggi nell’ombra a tempo indeterminato, non dovrai usare i tuoi poteri, e dovrai rimanere in infermeria sotto controllo per minimo una settimana.’’  
‘’ Una settimana? – gli chiese il figlio di Ade – L’ultima volta, erano tre giorni.’’  
‘’ Allora non avevo ancora capito quanto fossi testardo – replicò Will – Ti terrò sotto stretta sorveglianza, non credere di poter scappare approfittando di un mio momento di distrazione.’’  
‘’ Non mi sembra di essere l’unico paziente, Solace. Non potrai mai rimanere solo con me per tanto tempo.’’  
‘’ I miei fratelli se la cavano bene, anche senza di me. In questo momento, ad avere più bisogno di me, che lo voglia ammettere o no, sei tu Mister Morte.’’

**Just a dream – Nelly**

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_ _  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
  
  
_

‘’ Nico, tutto questo ti sta logorando - nella voce di Hazel c’era viva preoccupazione. Era l’unica persona che il figlio di Ade aveva voluto rivedere appena si era risvegliato dal coma. Non Jason, non Percy. E, soprattutto, non Will – Dovresti parlargli. ‘’  
‘’ E dirgli cosa, esattamente? _Sai, mentre ero in coma ho sognato che io e te eravamo sposati_. E’ patetico, ammettiamolo.’’  
Il semidio si teneva la testa tra le mani, trovando tutta quella situazione crudele fino all’inverosimile. Quel sogno glielo avevano mandato Cupido e Afrodite, ci si giocava la spada. Dopo quello che era successo in Croazia, Cupido non si era stancato di perseguitarlo? Prima, la sua cotta per Percy. E ora, _quello._ Un futuro che non potrà mai esserci con una persona troppo _perfetta_ per lui.   
‘’ Nico…’’  
‘’ Per favore, voglio solo dimenticare. Tanto, so benissimo che una cosa del genere non succederà mai. _Non a me.’’_

**Don’t you worry child – Swedish House Mafia**

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_ _  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

‘’ Quindi… è qui che sei cresciuto?’’   
‘’ Si, Solace.’’  
‘’ E’ un bel posto. Un po’ tetro, ma sicuramente è arredato meglio della Cabina 13.’’  
La casa dei Di Angelo era rimasta intatta, nonostante fossero passati settant’anni dall’ultimo volta in cui qualcuno ci aveva messo piede. Il nonno di Nico, nel suo testamento, aveva stabilito espressamente che quella casa andasse a sua figlia Maria e ai suoi nipoti e che nessuno dovesse toccarla. Nonostante tutto, credeva fermamente che _loro_ fossero vivi da qualche parte. Ci aveva creduto fino in punto di morte.   
Nico non credeva che ci sarebbe tornato. In realtà, non credeva neppure che si sarebbe mai ricordato di questo posto.   
‘’ Mi sfugge ancora una cosa… perché siamo qui, Solace?’’  
‘’ Mi sembra ovvio, Mister Morte: bisogna che tu recuperi i ricordi felici di quand’eri piccolo. E’ una terapia che potrebbe aiutarti ad abbracciare la tua natura senza rischiare la depressione o di essere assorbito delle ombre.’’  
‘’ Io non sono depresso ‘’ borbottò irritato il giovane, mentre il biondo aprì le finestre e, per la prima volta dopo anni, fece entrare il sole in casa.   
‘’ Se ti ascoltassi quando parli, Mister Morte.’’  
‘’ Taci, Solace. Dopo, mi dovrai spiegare perché sei venuto anche tu.’’

**  
  
Listen to your heart – Roxette**

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

_Tum. Tum.Tum_  
Nico si portò una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. Faceva dannatamente male, e la parte peggiore era che lui non poteva fare niente per farlo smettere. L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era allontanarsi da chi gli stava provocando quei batticuori indesiderati, _Will Solace.  
Tum. Tum. Tum  
_Non era normale che il solo nome di quel dannato figlio di Apollo lo facesse sentire così… così vulnerabile. Era il figlio di uno dei Tre Pezzi Grossi, dannazione! Doveva andarsene dal Campo, era l’unica soluzione accettabile. Non voleva che, dopo la sua cotta sfortunata per Percy, qualcun altro lo facesse stare male. Non l’avrebbe potuto sopportare.   
‘’ Mister Morte, dove credi di andare?’’ gli chiese Will, sorprendendolo mentre usciva di soppiatto dalla Cabina 13, di notte.   
_Lui cosa diavolo ci faceva fuori dalla sua cabina? Di notte, poi!_  
‘’ Non sono affari tuoi.’’  
‘’ Ehi, ogni cosa che ti riguarda è affar mio. ‘’  
 _TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM_

**This song is about you – Olly Murs**

_This is my confessional  
Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down  
Saying things you never thought_

Se in quel momento ci fosse stato Lee, il suo lavoro sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile. Will era negato con la musica, quasi quanto era negato con il tiro con l’arco. L’unico suo talento musicale era il suo fischio, e quello serviva solo per far spaventare i cani. Era stato utile, durante l’ultima guerra. Ma per una confessione d’amore, non sarebbe stata affatto efficace.   
Anzi, più probabilmente Nico gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Oppure avrebbe evocato un suo guerriero zombie per farlo smettere di torturare le sue orecchie. Sbuffò. Il testo era pronto, più o meno. Gli mancava la parte essenziale, e per quella ci sarebbe voluto un aiuto dall’altro.   
‘’ Ehi padre – fece, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Un aiutino non sarebbe male, sai? Non è che ti chiedo tanto, in fondo. Mi servirebbe solo la tua benedizione per stasera, niente di ché. So che mi capisci, con Giacinto probabilmente avrai fatto la stessa cosa. Quindi… un aiutino musicale mi farebbe comodo.’’   
  
  


**Tango della gelosia – Vasco Rossi**

  
  


_Non è la gelosia!_ _  
quello che sento  
quello che sento dentro!  
  
_

Dopo un anno passato al Campo, senza usare viaggi nell’ombra o evocare i morti, l’aspetto di Nico era passato da spettrale _meglio stargli lontani_ a _sono bello e dannato e non ho bisogno neppure di sforzarmi._ Le ragazze sembravano apprezzare parecchio quel cambiamento, e Drew aveva subito puntato su di lui tutte le sue attenzioni. Jason era off limits per ovvie ragioni, così come Percy e Chris. Dunque, perché non concentrarsi su quel bocconcino che era diventato Nico di Angelo? La figlia di Afrodite era curiosa di sapere se era vero che gli italiani sono gli amanti perfetti.  
Una sera aveva provato ad avvicinarlo, ma si era dovuta scontrare con due scogli insormontabili: il primo, era rappresentato dalla timidezza tipicamente anni Quaranta di Nico. Il secondo era Will Solace, il quale non sembrò affatto gradire le sue attenzioni per il figlio di Ade.   
Drew quella sera rischiò veramente di essere catapultata dall’altra parte di Long Island. E Piper sarebbe stata più che lieta di aiutare Will.

  
**Guerriero – Marco Mengoni**

_Ti difenderò da incubi e tristezze  
Ti darò certezze contro le paure  
Per vedere il mondo oltre quelle alture_

Will non si era mai sentito un eroe. Il Campo aveva di meglio da offrire di un figlio di Apollo che passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in infermeria. Aveva salvato molte vite, certo… ma altrettante erano state perse perché lui, semplicemente, non era stato in grado di fare niente. Era inutile.   
Lee, Michael, Silena… erano morti perché lui non era stato in grado di proteggerli, di guarirli. I suoi fratelli non gliene facevano mai una colpa.  
 _Non puoi salvare tutti,_ gli dicevano. Riportare in vita i morti era impossibile. I sensi di colpa rimaneva, fantasmi che gli facevano compagnia di notte, nei suoi incubi.   
Ma quando Nico di Angelo l’aveva ringraziato (cosa poco tipica di un figlio di Ade) per averlo aiutato durante il suo periodo di reinserimento al Campo, Will per la prima volta si era sentito veramente un vero eroe.   
  
  


**Bring me to life – Evanescence**

_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Nico vuole essere salvato. Sa che è un desiderio ingenuo, il suo. I giganti l’hanno catturato per fargli fare da esca, e un generale come Jason l’avrà capito subito. Il suo sarà un sacrificio necessario.   
Trova ironico morire in quel modo, dopo essere riuscito ad attraversare il Tartaro e aver rintracciato le Porte della Morte. Ma se è quello il suo destino… lui lo accetterà. Anche se le Parche hanno uno strano senso dell’umorismo.  
 _Mister Morte, svegliati.  
_ Di chi era quella voce? Era… familiare. Però era sicuro di non averla mai sentita prima.   
_Dannazione, è un altro dei suoi incubi. Ehi Di Angelo, mi senti? Segui la mia voce e non fare scherzi.  
_ E’ una voce fastidiosa. Non conosce quel tipo… non è uno degli spiriti che gli fino a pochi secondi prima gli sussurrava nell’orecchio. E’ sicuramente un mortale. Qualcuno… preoccupato per lui? Chi è?   
_Idiota, non te ne puoi andare così. DEVI. APRIRE. GLI. OCCHI_  
Perché doveva aprire gli occhi? Per vedere in che razza di situazione si trovava? Era stupido, era…   
_Nico aprì gli occhi, e si ritrovò il viso di Will Solace a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo. Stava piangendo.  
‘’ Finalmente ti sei svegliato! Non provare più a farmi questi scherzi, Mister Morte.’’_

**Stay with me – Sam Smith**

_  
I'm not good at a one night stand  
But I still need love   
  
  
  
_

Nico se ne voleva andare. Lì al Campo non c’era posto per lui. Come poteva esserci, lui era il figlio del dio degli Inferi. Era troppo… inquietante. L’unica persona a cui aveva rivelato i suoi propositi, forse per fiducia, o forse perché davvero non ce la faceva più a tenersi tutto dentro, fu Will.  
Il figlio di Apollo gli era stato accanto molto tempo, e quando c’era lui si sentiva… bene. In qualche modo, sapeva di dovergli qualcosa. E lui era come suo padre: ripagava sempre i suoi debiti.   
‘’ Beh… ma al Campo ci sono anch’io - gli disse distrattamente Will - Non so gli altri, ma a me dispiacerebbe molto non vederti più in giro. ''   
'' Davvero?''  
'' Certo, credi che ti mentirei?''   
No, e il messaggio che gli stava dando implicitamente era chiaro: _resta con me._ E Nico lo recepì alla perfezione.  
‘’ Potrei… potrei provare…’’ sussurrò piano il semidio, e l’altro sorrise.   
‘’ A quanto pare, sei meno stupido di quanto credessi, Mister Morte.’’ 


End file.
